A Day Inside the Mind of Hijiri Youichi
by lavenderlush
Summary: [Complete? Who knows.] Take a peek inside the mind of a cutie and demoncontroller rolled into one, Hijiri Youichi. Youichi misses his parents very much, but luckily, he finds a mommy and a daddy! And who may those be? How cute! [evil snicker]
1. The Funky Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**Summary:** Take a peek inside the mind of a cutie and demon-controller rolled into one, Hijiri Youichi. Youichi misses his parents very much, but luckily, he finds a mommy and a daddy! How cute! ((evil snicker))

**A/N:** I was bored. Since I didn't see fics in Youichi's POV, I decided to make one.

Youichi's age is the same as in the series. Cute cute Youichi! (He's mine! All mine!)

_((cuddles Youichi))_

**A Day Inside the Mind of Hijiri Youichi**

**Chapter 1: _The_ Funky Family **

Youichi wandered to his classroom and pushed the door open. He ignored the stares of the girls who were giggling and/or gawking at him and the terrified stares a few people gave him.

_This is boring,_ he pouted. _I want to see Natsume onii-chan!_

He settled on his seat, took out a coloring book then began.. well.. uh.. coloring, of course! He stared at the picture of the 8-headed dragon he was about to work on. He stuck out his tongue at it and colored the dragon a shocking pink.

He got tired of it then threw the crayon somewhere in the classroom, which the giggling girls tried in vain to catch it. He jumped up and exited the classroom.

_They're annoying,_ he glowered. _Leave me alone, hags!_

He made his way to his _onii-chan's_ classroom then knocked. Sumire opened the door and gave him a sugary smile. "Oh, Youichi!" she cooed. "How nice of you to drop by to see me!"

He glowered yet again at her and stuck out his tongue. "You're a hag. Go away", he said, cutely.

He pushed past her and saw his beloved _onii-chan._

He broke into a run and yelled, "Natsume _onii-chan_! Natsume _onii-chan_!"

Natsume looked up from his shounen manga and hoisted him up on his lap. "What's up, Youichi?"

He made a cute face at Natsume and said, "I was bored and the girls with cooties were bothering me again."

Natsume gave a little chuckle at that. "And what did you do?"

"I called them hags!" Youichi quipped.

"Atta boy, Youichi! That's the way to do it!"

"So I was right", a voice said wryly. "You are poisoning the boy's mind with your rudeness."

They both turned to see the source of the voice and found a scowling Mikan.

"So what is it to you, polka dots?" Natsume smirked at her, teasingly.

"Why you.. I'm gonna kill you, Natsume!" Mikan yelled. She was about to charge at Natsume when she was stopped by what Youichi had said.

"Mommy.", came Youichi's small voice.

"Huh?", came both Natsume and Mikan's confused voices.

"You both fight like a couple", he explained, adorably. "So maybe you're my mommy! Mommy Mikan!"

Mikan froze at this and the look on Natsume's face was completely priceless!

Mikan blinked but Youichi was still smiling at her. He then rushed and put his little arms around Mikan's neck. "Mommy!"

"…", came from Mikan and Natsume.

"…", was the class' reaction.

"Mommy, please don't fight with Daddy anymore!", Youichi pleaded, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

That did it.

The class roared with laughter. Except for Sumire, that is. She looked positively murderous and jealous. What a daft girl Sumire is, thinking Youichi would actually consider her as his "Mommy". Hahahaha!

Kokoroyomi let out a whoop of laughter and was actually pounding his table with glee. **"That was classic!"**

Natsume and Mikan went red and turned away from each other while Youichi remained oblivious to this.

"I have a Mommy and a Daddy now! I'm their baby!" he said happily.

That only made the class laugh even harder.

Yuu-chan was laughing and though Hotaru didn't laugh or say anything, her eyes danced with amusement.

Natsume was getting redder and redder while Mikan tried in vain to save her dignity. But of course, she couldn't say anything, as she was afraid of demons. And Natsume having a soft spot for Youichi, couldn't say anything either.

**What a wonderful day for a complete family!** _((snicker, snicker))_

**A/N: **Okay okay, I'm sorry! Couldn't resist! I know it was a bit rushed. I just had to write something! Enjoy! **REVIEWS, please!**

_**Mianhamnida,**_** I added 2 more chapters after all! _((evil laugh))_ Please R&R. _((grins))_  
**


	2. A Strange Request

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**A/N: **_((laughs)) Mianhamnida,_ I said I wouldn't do another chapter, right? Sorry! I _couldn't resist._ _((laughs)) _I don't know if you guys would like it like the first chapter but... _((shrugs)) _Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2: A Strange Request  
**

"Mommy" Youichi said, tugging on Mikan's skirt. "When will you and Daddy be giving me a brother?"

Mikan froze at this and Natsume sweatdropped behind the shounen manga he was reading.

"Uhh..." Mikan shot a look at Natsume, as if begging for help. He responded by hitching his manga higher to cover his face. _Great. Thanks a lot, pervert, _she thought furiously.

"You shouldn't expect one, right now, Youichi" came Ruka's voice behind Mikan. He came up to them and grinned.

"W-What? Why?" said Youichi, his voice quaking. His adorable emerald eyes filled with tears as he looked up at his 'Mommy'.

Mikan, sensing danger whipped around and shook Natsume hard on the shoulders. "Say something, Natsume", she hissed.

Natsume lowered his manga slowly and turned towards Youichi. He arranged his features into something resembling a smile, but only succeeded in looking like a... scarecrow. Mikan covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

He shot her an evil look before continuing, "Youichi? Uh... We can't, right now. We're... busy." Natsume looked so harassed that Kokoroyomi, Yuu and Hotaru came for a closer look.

"So when will it be, huh, Natsume?" Koko-chan teased, an evil gleam in his eye.

Hotaru's eyes danced again with slight amusement and she couldn't resist torturing Mikan.

"Yeah, Mikan. When will it be?" she said with a toneless voice, successfully hiding her... ahh... amusement.

Youichi looked at his 'parents' with tear-filled eyes.

Natsume sweatdropped again and Mikan let out a tiny squeak, like a mouse cornered.

Koko-chan looked absolutely gleeful at Natsume's discomfort.

"You... You'll have one soon, You-chan" Mikan said with a forced smile.

"Y-Yeah, Youichi" came Natsume's equally strained reply.

Koko-chan was about to start his teasing again when Youichi exclaimed, "I'M GOING TO HAVE A BROTHER! I'M GOING TO HAVE A BROTHER!"

He bawled and bawled until the whole class was looking at them and snickering.

Sumire, unfortunately, was knocked out again by the book Koko-chan _conveniently_ threw at her. _((snicker, snicker))_ _Poor Sumire._

"Daddy, what are we going to name him?" he looked at Natsume with adorable eyes.

"U-uh..."

"It's too early to pick a name, Youichi" Ruka said, grinning widely.

Natsume shot him a look but he only smiled back at them, serenely.

Youichi happily took Natsume and Mikan's hands, then dragged them out of the room.

"Let's go to the park, Mommy and Daddy! I want to chase the squirrels" he squealed happily.

Mikan stifled a sigh and thought, _What did I do to deserve this?_

Natsume looked miserable as well. _What **the hell** did I do to deserve this?_

A voice in his head cackled, _You did lots, lover-boy!_

Once again, what a wonderful day for a complete family! (with an _ehem _another baby on the way lol)

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Please press the 'go' button below and REVIEW XD


	3. Bees and Flowers

**To coollover-san: **Here it is! The story's actually finished (err...) but I felt like adding another chapter. Hope you like it!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**Created: **June 5, 2006 (3:5 p.m. GMT +8)

**Finished: **June 5, 2006 (9:04 p.m. GMT +8)

**Edited** (fixed a few grammatical mistakes): June 8, 2006 (4:51 pm GMT +8) A big 'thanks' to Hiyono-chin for telling me! XD

**A/N:** _((takes a deep deep breath)) _Alright, alright. I know. Back for another chapter. I just felt like writing another one. Please don't kill me! Harharhar! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter is not like the first two, I think. But I still hope you'd like it! I had this brainstorming during lunch today. _(It's the first day of classes here.) _Poof! Another idea! Whoop-de-doo! Off to the chapter then!

(I'll be adding a sort of Natsume portion. Is that alright? Hehehehe!)

**Chapter 3: Bees and Flowers (THE Question)**

It was another gorgeous day at the Alice Academy. The weather was pleasant and cool; not too hot and not too cold.

The sky was painted a pure shade of baby blue without a cloud in sight and the wind blew gently, ruffling the leaves of various trees and plants in the campus. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft whistling of the wind, the buzzing of the bees at work and the melodious chirping of the occasional bird.

A certain young boy with light hair was sitting near the windowsill, his elbows propped up. He sighed and pouted, obviously bored.

_I want to visit my mommy and daddy, _Youichi thought. _It's boring here. I'm done with my coloring book and I'm out of crayons._

He continued pouting, ignoring his rabid fan-girls who were trying in vain to catch his attention. He finally had it when _a stray box of chocolates_ hit the back of his head. He stood up suddenly and glowered at the girls who were cooing and cooing at him.

"Leave me alone, you hags" Youichi growled in a little voice _(Errr?), _a cute and disgruntled expression painted on his face. "I don't like people who have cooties."

He ran off, his fan-girls looking crestfallen. He stood on tiptoes and reached for the doorknob.

_I'm seeing daddy Natsume and mommy Mikan, _he thought joyously, brightening up for the first time that day.

_I wonder if they have my baby brother yet. _He exited the room, an adorable and questioning look on his face.

* * *

He broke into a run and hurried to his _onii-chan's _classroom. He was about to push the door open when someone beat him to it. Sumire's _(monstrous XD) _face appeared and she looked down, seeing Youichi. 

_Her again, _he grimaced, arranging his features into a cute pout. _Why does this hag always show up?_

"Youichi! How nice of you to drop by!" Sumire cooed, giving him a syrupy smile.

Youichi glowered at her and said, almost innocently, "Go away... hag."

He pushed past her and Sumire tried to move out of his way... and _tripping_ in the process.

He ignored her and instead, focused his attention on the two people, about 6 feet away from him. They were arguing... with one looking cool and calm and the other one, whose face was turning red with ire.

"You're a monster! How could you set fire on our _sensei's_ hair?" a female voice raged. "His long hair might be fun to look at but you can't just set it on fire, you idiot!"

"I can. Whenever I want to, polka dots" another voice said, calmly.

They continued bickering until they caught sight of You-chan, who was taking minute steps towards them.

"Mommy, daddy, are you fighting?" You-chan asked in a small voice. His eyes darted back and forth between them, with his lower lip trembling.

"Err..." Mikan started.

Without warning, You-chan began to cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't bawl or cry out but the whole class noticed the little scenario unfolding between the members of the "little family".

Ruka and Hotaru, who were bickering too about Ruka's recent "photo sessions", turned around and gazed at Natsume, expectant looks on their faces.

Koko-chan stopped teasing Otonashi about her weird dances and approached them, a little sparkle in eye.

"Tut tut, Natsume-san! Making a child cry isn't nice!" he admonished, a teasing look on his face. "Do something!"

Natsume glared at him threateningly and approached Youichi. He knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're not arguing, are we, err... Mikan?" he said with difficulty.

Mikan, still smelling danger in the air, nodded hurriedly. "See, You-chan? Natsume and I were just talking about our _sensei_!" she said, _too_ brightly.

_Oh please, no demons,_ Mikan prayed.

You-chan didn't notice, fortunately. He looked back and forth at them again and wiped off his tears. He smiled cutely and gave a little "okay".

He approached Natsume and tugged lightly on his shorts. Natsume automatically pulled him to his lap and Mikan was forced to sit down beside him due to Hotaru's persistent shoving.

"When will my baby brother come, mommy? Daddy?" You-chan questioned, tilting his head looking adorable as ever. "When? When?"

Natsume sweatdropped and was unable to answer. Mikan elbowed him and hissed, "What now, pervert?"

"Err..." Natsume trailed off, looking harassed, yet again.

"I want my baby brother!" You-chan said, a bit more loudly than his usual voice.

Mikan again sensed danger and said quickly, "Soon, You-chan!" She forced her face to look cheerful. He looked at her with a questioning look and nodded slowly.

"But..." he started again.

_**RRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!**_

_Saved by the bell!_ The _sensei _entered and they talked no more. _(You-chan stayed, by the way. XD)_

* * *

Youichi continued on pressing them for the rest of the week. He seemed to pop out of nowhere and ask them nonstop about his "baby brother". The people who overheard snickered and giggled at the blushing Mikan and a disgruntled Natsume. 

Ruka and Natsume were lounging under Natsume's favorite sakura tree. Mikan and Hotaru were on the other side, sharing lunch. _Err, actually, Hotaru was hogging all the food, leaving Mikan hungry and grumpy at the same time._

You-chan had been all over the campus, looking for Natsume and Mikan, his fan-girls trailing behind him, giggling madly.

_Natsume onii-chan was right, _You-chan scowled to himself. _Fan-girls are all annoying. And they look like hags._

He spotted his _onii-chan_ and made a beeline to him. His fan-girls retreated with just one dark look from Natsume.

You-chan settled comfortably between Natsume and Ruka.

Hotaru peeked from the other side of the tree and her eyes glittered with amusement. She dragged Mikan from behind and bullied her into sitting next to Natsume.

"Mommy!" Youichi said, happily. His face split into a grin as his eyes darted from Natsume to Mikan.

"Hi Youichi!" Mikan said, cheerfully. She gave him a little hug _(because Hotaru pinched her hard on the shins XP)._

Natsume picked up the shounen manga lying on his side and began reading. He reached over to ruffle You-chan's hair with his right hand while his left still grasped his manga.

There was silence between the five of them. It all seemed like a peaceful environment; cherry blossoms fell softly from the trees and nature played soothing music around them.

**Until... Until Youichi asked _one question_.**

"How are baby brothers made, onii-chan?" You-chan asked Natsume, innocently.

_** Natsume**_

_Oh shit. _Natsume sweatdropped. _Let polka dots do the explaining._

_Nah. She's probably too stupid to do it. _

_Ruka? No. He'll probably get so flustered he won't be able to speak up. _

_Maybe Hotaru? Hmmm... No. She'll probably know every detail, knowing how smart that crazy girl is. She'll probably explain everything without hesitation. And Youichi might get traumatized. _

Natsume took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

Natsume forced a little smile on his face at Youichi, who was looking at him expectantly. Mikan was blushing furiously and Hotaru and Ruka looked on, amused. 

The flying boy _(Gomen, I forgot the name!) _and Koko-chan who happened to pass by, heard Natsume's thoughts. A grin appeared on his face and his eye sparkled. _This should be interesting. _

"Err..." Natsume started. "You see Youichi, in a field, there's a... flower and a bee. The flower is the... boy and the bee is the girl."

Natsume was sweating a lake and Mikan, who got over her embarrassment, was giggling madly as Natsume tried to explain "how baby brothers are made".

Koko-chan was sniggering and Ruka and Hotaru were exchanging amused looks.

You-chan looked interested and he jumped up and down, wanting more. "Then?"

Natsume cleared his throat and tugged on the neck of his shirt. "And... And then the bee gets something from the flower called pollen. After that, the bee takes the pollen to its home and uses it to make honey. And then... you got... a baby brother" he finished, his voice sounding strangled.

Koko-chan and Ruka roared with laughted at his explanation. Mikan was giggling like crazy and even Hotaru was trying to suppress a smile.

Natsume shot them a death glare and turned back his attention to You-chan who was looking thoughtful.

Koko-chan and Ruka stopped laughing; Mikan and Hotaru, too.

There was silence. Err, an _uncomfortable_ silence.

Finally, You-chan spoke up. "That's confusing! I didn't know it was so hard to make a baby brother..." he said, a cute and thoughtful expression on his face.

The rest of class B happened to pass by and heard You-chan's last words.

"...then can I have a baby sister, instead?" he asked, looking happy again. "I don't care if she's a girl. She won't have cooties because she'll be my sister!" he exclaimed, looking cheerful and satisfied.

Class B stood there, stunned at his words. They looked back and forth from Youichi and Mikan & Natsume, waiting for reactions.

Someone guffawed at the back of the crowd and soon, the rest of the class was roaring with laughter. Koko-chan and the flying boy high-fived one another, shoulders shaking with glee.

Even the levitation boy _(Gomen! I forgot his name, too!),_ who usually sided with Natsume, was trying hard not to snort out loud.

Yuu-chan who arrived with the rest of the class was torn between trying to quiet everyone down and laughing along with someone else.

Natsume turned beet red under his bangs and Mikan tried laughing with everyone else, hiding her embarrassment. You-chan remained oblivious as ever, still grinning blissfully.

"I want a sister now!" he yelled, happily.

Natsume slid down further on his sitting position, hiding his red-tinged face.

_Why does this happen, every time,_ he thought, miserably.

_That's called karma, little Natsume,_ a voice cackled teasingly in his ear. _Or should I say… daddy Natsume?_

_Mwahahahahahaha!_

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Okay, I know the "bee and flower" thing was weird. My friend asked if it should be the other way around. I said, "No!" Then if the guy was the bee then… Err… You get the idea.

Hehehe! I hoped you guys liked it, though. This is the first thing I worked on this school year! It's longer, don't you think? _((grins))_

_Oh yeah, don't think that I love torturing Natsume, 'kay? I adore Natsume to death! XD_

I'll edit it more if I have time. _Gamsahamnida_ for reading! Whoop-de-doo!


End file.
